gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Dungeon Orienteering Event - Erathia Sports Competition
Ran December 2019 Definitions Sign-In "Sign in 5 times during the event." Rewards: 1 Match Ticket, 5 Hamster , , 2x Gumball Pot Lucky Number "Go to the maze and recover over 1,208 HP for the Gumball in a single action." Rewards: 1 Match Ticket, 5 Ninja Frog , , 100 Hunting Coin event tokens Consultation "Go to the maze and receive the assistance from 10 villagers." Rewards: 1 Match Ticket, 5 Hamster , , 1 Golden Pot Outnumber "Select Zerg Queen Gumball as the main in the maze and have 20 Zergling Eggs at the same time in the bag." Rewards: 1 Match Ticket, 5 Ninja Frog , 5 Kairo Monarch , 100 Hunting Coin event tokens Preparation "Select Kaito as the main and cast Silver Hand 10 times in the maze." Rewards: 1 Match Ticket, 5 Hamster , 1 , 1 Large Energy Storage Device (gives 10k each of Gas, Uranium, and Electricity). Why is There a Monkey "Go to the maze Adventurer's Forest and level up one of the props submitted to the Forest Tree House to level 20." Rewards: 1 Match Ticket, 5 Ninja Frog , 1 Geo Expert's Bag (gives 3 of each type of Wonder materials, such as Volcanics), 100 Hunting Coin event tokens Champion "Complete the tasks Sign-In, Lucky Number, Consultation, Outnumber, Preparation, and Why is There a Monkey." Rewards: 2 Match Tickets, 15 Bunny , , 1 Ancient Ritual Offering. Notes: complete the other 6 quests. Tips Lucky Number You need to actually be missing at least that HP. You can't do a massive heal when you're at full HP, for example. The Mandrake item from the event dungeon does NOT work. You could consider taking the Magic Title Light Bishop and the Melee Title Light Paladin, as both improve Divine Favor spell. But note the full life heal from initially taking Light Paladin does NOT work. This quest could be completed alongside any of the other quests. From the description, it seems that the heal must come from Cure, Recovering or Divine Favor cast in the usual way or through an item. * Cure: Heal = 1.2∗(Power+3)∗(1+Enhancements) * Divine Favor: Heal = 2.4∗(Power+3)∗(1+Enhancements) * Recovering: Heal = 3.6∗(Power+3)∗(1+Enhancements) Titles to enhance healing or HP: * Magic: ** Light Master OR Water Master: Buffs light (Divine Favor) or Water spells (Cure, Recovering) ** Light Bishop : Buff all healing, gives Divine Favor and Recovering scrolls * Melee ** Knight: HP +10/20/30% ** Light Paladin: Divine Favor +75% and chance for double effect Other ways to enhance those spells: * Anything that increases power permanently or temporarily (like Electrostatic Field)¨ * For Cure and Recovering: Any item that boost Water Spells like Frost Orb * For Cure and Recovering: Any gumball that boost Water Spells like Poseidon and Water Elemental * For Cure: Priest gumball * In Bracada College, there is a Resonance Record that boost healing up to 40%, one that boost Recovering up to +75%, one that can boost cure by u to +200% and one for Divine Favor for up to +75% * In Gods' Chessboard, there are upgrades that can boost cure, divine favor or recovering (up to +60%), healing in general (up to +40%), water or light spells (up to +40%), all spells (up to +40%), Power (one upgrade for up to +40 and one for up to +20%). Many (all?) of those upgrades can be taken multiple times in the book. Limitations: * Healing in Eden's Land does not complete the quest. Consultation Adventurer Gumball main or link, any links, any dungeon. Adventurer has up to a 24% chance every floor to make a villager appear, so on average, that's around floor 40 for 10 villagers - but of course there's a lot of random chance involved. This quest has a progress counter and can be completed over multiple runs, if necessary. This quest could be completed alongside quest #4 if you soul linked Adventurer. If you wanted to run Adventurer's Forest, using a team of Zerg Queen + Adventurer + Night Knight, you could complete quests #4 and #6 alongside this quest. Outnumber Zerg Queen main, any links, any dungeon. Zerg Queen starts with 1 Zergling Egg and every 3 floors creates +1 Egg. So if you don't use any Eggs, you'd have 20 around floor 57. This quest could be completed alongside quest #3 if you soul linked Adventurer Gumball. If you wanted to run Adventurer's Forest, using a team of Zerg Queen + Adventurer + Night Knight, you could complete quests #3 and #6 alongside this quest. Preperation Kaito Gumball as main, any links, any dungeon. Silver Hand is Kaito's active ability, which costs 99 Energy to cast and you get 1 Energy for each dungeon tile you flip. So you can likely cast Silver Hand every 4-5 floors and will probably have this completed before floor 50. This quest has a progress counter and can be completed over multiple runs, if necessary. Why is There a Monkey There are many ways to complete this quest. Here's a couple suggestions to finish it faster than looking for, say, 20 Torches. • Likely the fastest would be to main Condottiere Gumball, who when mained starts with 20 Persian Powder items, and could finish the quest as soon as you had some combination of three different additional items such as a Torch, Hive, Rotten Fruit, or Broken Arrow. • Another option is to link Night Knight, who starts with 5 Night Blade items and creates +1 every 2 floors, and could finish the quest around floor 30. With a team of Zerg Queen + Adventurer + Night Knight you could complete quests #3 and #4 alongside this quest. Category:Events